


The Benefits of a Locked Door

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Some Arendellians might be relieved to have some time away from the Queen, especially if they have been lost for 34 years.A response to "If You Live in Arendelle" by middlemarch: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762958 which was in turn inspired by this on tumblr: https://fericita-s.tumblr.com/post/189613115151/jomiddlemarch-fericita-s-i-think-if-you-live
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Halima/Mattias
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Benefits of a Locked Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/gifts).



Halima sat down at the table, but then just as quickly got back up again. She couldn’t find the candlesticks.

“Am I making you nervous?” Mattias waggled his eyebrows as he said it, and it made her laugh. Was he trying to actually be suave or was the extra-deep voice he sometimes used purely for comedic effect? She liked it either way.

“No, no, it’s delightful having you here to share a meal with but it’s just that sometimes Princess Anna –“

“Queen Anna.” 

Mattias corrected her automatically, and then grimaced, giving her a flourish with his hand, indicating that she should go on and he would not interrupt again. Sometimes it was hard to leave his duties behind. Maybe it was because he had been on non-stop patrol for thirty-four years in an enchanted forest. It was hard to relax.

“Sometimes Queen Anna comes by, unannounced, just to tell me about how her father liked my bread, or to ask help with a recipe.” Halima opened a drawer, pulled out a tablecloth, and found the candlesticks hidden underneath. “So I try to have the nice candles and candlesticks and the chocolate croissants she likes nearby, so I’m ready. I don’t want to disrespect the queen.”

Mattias put a hand to his heart. “I don’t rate the fancy candlesticks?”

Halima kissed his hand, and then his mouth. He pulled her into his lap and let out a sigh as he put his arms around her. “I know you love me no matter what candlesticks we use. And really, I know Queen Anna doesn’t require a golden candelabra. But she is the princess.”

“You mean Queen.” Mattias kissed her again before she could protest being corrected, again.

“Actually, Queen Anna hasn’t been here. Since the coronation, I haven’t seen her. I suppose she has many new duties to see to. I supposed I can put away the candlesticks.”

Mattias waggled his eyebrows once more. “I don’t think it has anything to do with being Queen. I think it has everything to do with being Mrs. Bjorgman. I hear that Queen Anna has finally learned to love closed doors.”

Halima pulled him in to a deeper kiss, and then broke away to say “Let’s go lock ours.”


End file.
